The Bet
by rhiawoods
Summary: Four thirteen year old boys and lots of sugar. Bad combination.


Disclaimer: Sorry, this is an add-on. I forgot the first time around. But it's still not mine. I don't own anything related to the Harry Potter world.

………………………

"I am perfect. Any girl would love to date me."

No one was sure how the conversation turned to this, but the Marauders were arguing over who was more attractive to the girls. Just the sort of thing you really want four thirteen year olds, hyped up on sugar, to be discussing.

"Not even possible. Your hair is never even combed."

One of the members was automatically disqualified. Peter wasn't exactly a catch. Short, chubby, and rather mouse-like qualities combined to make him undesirable. Plus, girls scared him. He'd rather cheer on each of the two more egotistical of the group.

"It is too. I do it like this on purpose."

The second to be ignored was Remus. He was smart and nice and everything, but he really didn't care. He was content to laugh at his two big-headed friends.

"Everybody knows that girls like a guy with hair they can run their fingers through. Yours just doesn't cut it."

The two left were James and Sirius. Both had huge egos. And fighting over the honor of being "God's gift to women." Not a good combination.

"Well, at least I don't smell funny."

"No, you just smell gross."

"Why you…" James leapt over his bed to land on top of Sirius. A scuffle ensued. When James got Sirius pinned, the unfortunate underdog gasped a short sentence.

"I bet…"

James was always up for a good bet. He let his friend up, because otherwise he would never be able to hear it.

"I bet you couldn't get any girl to date you."

"Ha, is that all? I bet I could get any of them."

"I don't think you could in a hundred years."

"Name the target."

"Lily Evans."

At the name, James felt a twinge of doubt. Sirius had named the least attainable girl in the entire school. She was smart, studious, quiet, and disapproved entirely of the Marauders.

"Nothing could be easier."

Unfortunately for James, Lily had been around the corner and heard every word.

………………………

The next morning, the contest began. James decided a direct approach was best. He couldn't get a seat next to her at breakfast, so he called down the Gryffindor table. "Oi! Evans!"

She looked at him, almost glaring at him for daring to address her.

"You want to go with me to Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Nope!"

Lily just rolled her eyes and returned to her breakfast.

Sirius smirked in satisfaction. "Pay up."

"What?" James squeaked.

"You lost. You owe me ten Galleons."

"I do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Remus, tell this idiot that he does too owe me money."

"Why?"

"Because he lost the bet."

"I did not."

"Did too!"

"You said a hundred years. It hasn't even been an entire day."

"James has a point, Sirius. You did say that."

"But that's not fair!"

"It's perfectly fair." James added, "to me," in his mind.

"But I can't win! We'll be dead by that time!"

"Sucks to be you, doesn't it?"

………………………

James tried the direct approach several times before giving it up. He then moved to flattery, and then, the horror, flowers. Lily tried ignoring him, insulting him, and even cursing him. Nothing worked, but under no circumstances was he going to lose the bet, and his status as "God's gift to women." And under no circumstances was Lily going to actually go out with him. And especially not because of the bet.

………………………

The change occurred after a year of James being rejected. After being ignored for about the hundredth time, James wondered why it hurt more than his pride. He wondered why he couldn't stop thinking about this girl who so obviously hated him. He wondered why Sirius had stopped trying to make him give up.

This last was one he could get an answer to.

"I thought you were a little more determined than usual. So I stopped asking for my money, and watched. And you still didn't give up. I think you like her, mate."

James was irate. He did not like that skinny redhead! She was too skinny. And redheaded. Though it was a lovely shade of red. And her eyes were a lovely shade of green. And the way she turned red when she was mad had a way of growing on you. And… okay, maybe he did like her. But that wasn't going to change the fact that he wanted his money!

………………………

"Come on, Lily!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

………………………

"I'll buy you chocolate…"

"Go away, Potter."

"But why?"

"Good bye."

"Will you really leave me to nurse my broken heart alone?"

"I'm not leaving. You are."

………………………

"Just once?"

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

………………………

After three and a half years of constant disappointment, James was more in love with the firey redhead than ever. Nothing had changed on his side, but maybe it had on hers…

"Lily, the chance of a lifetime has come. You have won an all expenses paid trip to Hogsmeade, with the charming James Potter as an escort."

"Fine, Potter, if it will make you go away."

"But why?" James whined, much too used to a negative answer. Then it sunk in.

"Really?"

"Yes, but you will be miserable the entire time. And so will I."

………………………

"Pay up."

"What are you talking about?"

"You owe me ten Galleons."

………………………

Review please!


End file.
